


Bleach- In Shadows We Trust, My Story...

by Black_Moon_Rising



Category: Bleach
Genre: Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Moon_Rising/pseuds/Black_Moon_Rising
Summary: I’m an exchange student and an orphan, I’m heading to Karakura Town in Japan, from the U.S. mind you, but of course I refused to leave without my two favorite people in the whole world, my boyfriend and bestfriend; our names Caitlin, Jesse, and myself, Kai… and this is just the beginning of our crazy, yet fun adventure. Hollows, Soul Reapers, and most importantly, Mayhem and Mischief.(Self-Insert)





	1. Vol. 1  Chap.00- The Beginning of the Beginning

**Vol. 1  Chap.00- The Beginning of the Beginning**

 

_1/12/15_

 

_:I somehow passed a test, a very important test and got the highest score(like 99% or somethin like that) on it, and am now being sent to Japan for “higher education” as the school put it; however I refused to go unless I could bring two people with me; my boyfriend and bestfriend, and the school, not wanting to lose money, allowed it. The family I will be staying with the, hmm Kurosaki family, I believe. Anyway apparently this Kurosaki family recently lost their oldest child, I think his name was like Ichigo or something, however the only adult, (did I mention he lost his wife like nine years ago or somethin’) of the family thought it be a good idea to take in an exchange student to get their minds off the deceased child, poor kids gonna get forgotten. But yeah, a new way to live for about a year or was it two? Eh I don’t remember, all I know is life’s gonna be a living hell for next year… or two, it’s got an advantage though I got my two favorite people with me._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Kai_

 

Anyway all three of us are on our flight to Japan, and my gods is it boring me “Hey Shad, wanna roleplay some?” my best friend asked pulling out her phone, I’d probably say no if I wasn’t bored, but anything is better than staring at the glowing sea of white and blue “sure, wanna join us Jesse?” I replied dully, my boyfriend turned to me “huh? Oh, uhh, nah I’m good” he said before staring back down at his phone and putting his earbuds in his ears. “What’s the story this time Cat?” I asked Caitlin who, clearly, was thinking hard on this one, she looked back up at me “how about a shapeshifter story?” she stated, I just nodded and proceeded to pull out my own phone, and so we role-played until we got tired and got a little sleep before landing.

 

_About 14 hours later…_

Yay, finally landed in Karakura, it took Forever and it was boring; of course Caitlin and Jesse’s japanese families were already there; mine however was not. This of course was absolutely annoying, I spend 13.5 hours on a plane and have to wait an hour, now going on two, until I get picked up, really?! “Jeez and I thought that school busses were slow, where are they?!” I stated aloud, annoyed as hell. One of the lobby assistants came over and kindly gave me something to eat and drink “are you the third exchange student, who's going to be living with the Kurosaki’s for the next two years?” she asked curiously, “yeah” I reply, she gives me a warm smile “that’s good to know, aside from Dr. Ishida at the hospital, Isshin is one of the best doctors you’ll find around here, he recently lost his eldest child and only son, I think that taking in an exchange student will help the remaining family recover.” she replied, as a knock came on the glass doors of the airport, she smiled again “it looks like they finally made it, about time, we were just about shut out the lights” she said, as she guided me to the doors of the airport “you take care now young lady, and please help the Kurosaki’s recover, the loss of Isshin’s son really took a toll on him and, his two daughters” she added before guiding me out the rest of the way, she held her smile and waved. Kinda creepy but okay, time to go to hell for the next two years, or maybe not, “they didn’t tell us you were a girl, now we have a big sister for the next two years!” the black haired girl said trying to lighten the mood, the brown haired girl, I’m assuming was her sister came up to me and hugged me, which I did not expect, their father got out of the car and clapped a hand on my shoulder “welcome to the family, what’s your name?” he asked, I’m assuming this is Isshin, I laugh “well I don’t have a Katakana name, but my name's Dianna, although you can call me Kai if you’d like” I replied, Isshin smiled “Sea, such a pretty name you chose, I’m actually surprised you even know what Katakana is” he added, I smacked him, hard, in the head “of course I know what Katakana is, I got the highest score on that dumb test the school made me take, that and I’ve always loved Japanese culture, not to mention my love of the paranormal and unnatural” I continued, Isshin started to grin “you remind me of my son, your family is lucky to have someone with an attitude like yours” he said, I went silent at this and simply replied “I have no family, I’m an orphan” I quickly get in the car and shut the door, “she has an attitude” the black haired sibling stated “that’s kinda mean Karin” the brown haired sibling replied, Isshin’s grin faded into a straight face “an orphan, hmm” Isshin questioned, the brown haired sibling looked at her father “you’re not thinking about what I think you’re thinking are you?” she asked, Karin replied “oh I think he is, Yuzu, you’re gonna adopt her aren’t you dad?” she said in a hushed tone, her father nodded and they all got into the car.

“So what’s for dinner tonight Yuzu?” Isshin asked, “we could do some curry” Karin added, pointing to me, “what’s curry? It sounds kinda spicy” I questioned before leaning down and quickly pulling out a sketchbook and a pencil from my rolling backpack. “What’s that, a sketchbook, so you’re an artist?” Yuzu asked me, I give her a simple nod, before she turned back to her sister Karin and replied “yeah curry sounds like a good idea, I’ll start it when we get back!” she was smiling of course, I just started drawing, something, as we rode back to their place.

By the time we got back it was dark out “nice place ya’ got here” I stated, Karin just smiled “glad you like it, it was much nicer and much more active when my brother was around” she said, sadly of course but she said it, Yuzu was cooking what I’m assuming was dinner, the smell was actually pretty good, Isshin was nowhere to be found, although he might be upstairs, since I was told to stay down here, so that’s what I was doing.

After about an hour Isshin came back downstairs and dinner was done, steamed rice and curry, oh and tea, I had to bug Yuzu about that, what? I wanted green tea, I don’t drink black tea it tastes disgusting and white tea is just bland to me. As we were eating Isshin and his two daughters asked me a bunch of questions “so Dianna, you’re an artist, and a writer so what exactly do you do with those skills?” Karin asked, I just give her a look of confusion before replying “you don’t know? Well I usually write stories and very, occasionally draw them out, I’m trying to learn japanese calligraphy, and also familiarize myself with the old japanese art style” Karin simply nods and Isshin speaks up “you don’t have to answer this if you don’t want but what was your family like?” he stated, I simply look down, and quietly reply “they were great, although after my grandmother died my father fell apart and mother disappeared, later on I found out my mother killed herself and father and his brother got into a really bad car wreck and unfortunately didn’t make it.” I gave him a basic summary of happened, and then went upstairs, but not before thanking Yuzu for the food and tea, “That’s horrible, it’s like when Ichi-nii got run over by a car” Yuzu said.

  
I was in what was, for now, my new room; Isshin told me it was his son’s old room, makes sense since it’s the only open room in the house. “Everyone asks, every time, ‘your family is so lucky to have someone like you’; I DON’T HAVE A FAMILY!” I scream, only to find myself pinned to a wall by a clawed, white hand. I open my eyes to find a white figure with long, flowing orange hair, and glowing golden eyes **_“WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE, THIS IS MY HOUSE, AND MY BEDROOM”..._ **  the monster was yelling angrily, that is before I bit his hand so hard that his blood flowed into my mouth, and it was cold, oddly enough it was kinda soothing. The white monster was roaring in agony all the while trying to fling me off his hand, which he succeeded only to howl in more pain as my teeth tore his skin off, “hehe that’s what’cha get when you pin a girl like me to a wall, ya’ filthy monster!” I laugh, and not normal laughter, psychopathic laughter. The white monster stopped howling and just stared at me, his head tilted in confusion, **_“What the hell”..._ ** he said, I proceed to kick him in the face, which sends him crashing into a wall, **_“ouch, stop it will ya!? I’m sorry for attacking you, I just figured out why you’re here, you’re an exchange student!!”_ ** so he says he’s sorry, but I still punch him in the face, and hard. **_“OW, STOP IT!!!”_ ** he roars at me, I simply just ignore him, he sighs **_“alright let’s start from the beginning, who are you, and what’s your name?”_ ** he asks me, nicely, this time “why should I tell you, you just tried to kill me?” I retort, laughing again, of course mister “weird mask” over here tried to smack me at the wall, but completely missed; I had jumped on the bed backwards and proceeded to jump on his back **_“how the hell?!”_ ** he asked, annoyed “Dianna, although to you it’s Kai, I’m an artist, a writer, and Insane, what’s your name?” I reply, “weird mask” goes to say something but I interrupt him “wait is your name, by chance, Ichigo Kurosaki?” I add, he simply just gives me a look **_“How do you know that?!”_ ** he asks me, he seemed surprised but I couldn’t tell because his mask was glued into a permanent grin “airport lady, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu” I replied dully, I was bored, and tired; “are you done asking questions now? I wanna get some sleep!” I stated, flicking Ichigo’s mask before laying down. Ichigo simply sat down and stared at me “are you just gonna sit there all night and watch me ya’ fuckin stalker?!” I asked quite loudly, Ichigo simply replied **_“I don’t trust you yet”_ ** I just turn back around and try my best to ignore him; this is going to be a long two years indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Vol.1  Chap. 01-_ ** **Seas and Shining Moon**

 

_1/20/16_

 

_ Hey it’s Kai, again. Well I said that the next two years were gonna be shitty and hell, but it’s been one already, and I don’t want to leave, conveniently I don’t have to. I found some of my adoption papers in Isshin’s bedroom, not to mention medical history, mental and physical; and trust me my mental health is a scary, scary thing. Anyway I don’t know when he plans on telling me, but it’s obviously gonna be soon.  _

 

_ Sincerely, _

_ Kai _

 

**_“What’cha ya writing?”_ ** I quickly snap my journal shut, turn around and glare at Ichigo “can’t a girl write in privacy, ya’ damn jerk!?” I yell, conveniently the room is soundproof  **_“whoa girly chill, I just wanted a little peek”_ ** Ichigo replied, he finds himself smacked in the head with my journal “WATCH WHAT YOU SAY YOU IDIOT, SOMEBODY COULD’VE TAKEN IT THE WRONG WAY!!” I shout, before mumbling under my breath, ‘fucking dumbass’. I grab my uniform and head to the bathroom, the one place the damn idiot of a hollow can’t and won’t follow me.

After I changed I headed downstairs for breakfast, Ichigo of course right on my tail, the news was on which I didn’t care, I was out the door already; although Ichigo had found the news alarming he rushed out behind me and pulled me inside his shadow “hey why’d you do that, Ichigo?!” I asked, but of course he didn’t say anything just continued towards the opposite direction of the school “Ichigo, school’s the other way, why are we going this way?” I added, that’s when I felt it a hollow was around here looking for us, but I also sensed something else, no someone else. Ichigo finally resurfaced in the area I sensed the hollow, there was a lot of damage on the nearby buildings, of course being the protective little hollow jerk he is, he dropped me on the ground and charged into the smoke “Jerk gets to have all the fun, when do I get to fight hollows.” I stated, the smoke cleared and Ichigo had the other hollow dangling in his claws, mind you it was a smaller hollow.  **_“bleh, smells disgusting, not even worth eating”_ ** Ichigo stated before tossing it away, he looked at me  **_“you didn’t see anything”_ ** he added waving his finger in my face, I bit it and he howled in pain  **_“DAMNIT KAI, THAT HURT!!”_ ** he said jumping around, “then don’t wave your claw in my face, dumbass!” I replied, laughing a bit “by the way soul reaper behind you” I added, loud enough for Ichigo to hear but quiet enough for the soul reaper not to hear me. Ichigo quickly turned around and smacked the soul reaper sending it flying “and HOME RUN!” I shouted, people looked at me like I was crazy, yeah I’m crazy, I know it, doesn’t mean they have to stare at me; I tap Ichigo’s hand and point to the people staring at me  **_“what?”_ ** he asks confused, I make a clawing motion in the air  **_“oh why didn’t you just say so?”_ ** I simply facepalm as Ichigo claws the side of a building, shrouding us in smoke so we can get to school without people thinking I’m some insane freak that can float, or vanish into the concrete for that matter, they already think I’m crazy.

We arrive at school, almost late, Jesse and Caitlin outside to greet me “Ichigo again?” Caitlin asks “yup, he smacked a soul reaper halfway across town though” I reply, grinning, “he gets you killed and I’ll kill him” Caitlin states, Ichigo of course simply laughed  **_“good luck with that cat girl”_ ** he states, laughing some more, I stomp on my shadow  **_“ow, what was that for?!”_ ** he screamed, I chuckle to myself and all three, or four, of us head inside as the bell rings. 

Around lunch I head up to the roof, jumping up on the fence surrounding it, my lunch in hand, and I simply sit there and watch the clouds roll by. Caitlin and Jesse soon come up to the roof “Di, where are you?” Jesse asked, I replied with a quick “up here” Jesse and Caitlin look up to find me sitting on the fence surrounding the top of the school “You do realize how dangerous that is, right; wait how’d you even get up there?” Caitlin asked, “yea how did you get up there?” Jesse added, “it’s not hard, but then again not everyone can climb up poles and fences; I guess you could say I’m a ninja.” I state chuckling a bit, “how did you get up there Kai-chan?” a red haired girl questioned, I believe her name is Orihime, ugh princess “I climbed up the fence” I reply, before I jump down, yet again surprising everyone “I’m going over here to eat now” I add, pointing to a nice spot away from everyone else Jesse and Caitlin following close behind. Ichigo had gone to Hueco Mundo, leaving me alone for once(thank the gods), to get stronger(as if he wasn’t strong enough already) and said he probably wouldn’t be back till an hour after school ended; so here I waited. Cat and Jesse already left, but here I stood waiting for Ichigo “hey look at this guy standing here waiting to be beat up” I turn my head to find a group of 4 maybe 5 men, excuse me boys, “excuse me but who exactly are you talking to, imbecile?” I ask, I knew exactly who they were talking to, me, but it’s still fun; “you're the only one around, so I’m obviously talking to you, jackass!” one of the bullies spat, I start laughing “what’s so funny?!” another one asked, they all watch in surprise as I grab one of their buddies faces and fling him across the concrete “what’s funny is you picking on a little girl like me, didn’t anyone ever tell you pick on someone your own size”, unknown to me or them Ichigo had finally showed up, he of course was surprised to find me beating up a bunch of people  **_“I leave for a few hours and she gets into a fight”_ ** Ichigo said quite loudly, I fling one of the bullies at Ichigo “I can hear you ya’ know” I reply punching him in the face, **_“ow...ow you broke part of my mask this time, damnit”_ ** he stated “took ya’ fuckin’ long enough, let’s go home, I’m expecting some interesting news tonight” I add as I turn and kick the bullies leader, and crouch down to his level “and the answer is, my instincts” I whisper in his ear before stomping on his head, and walking away  **_“she’s insane”…_ ** Ichigo whispers under his breath, I decide not to hit him this time and simply grin.

Home… such a wonderful place, well until Isshin tries to death hug me, so I punch him in the face before he manages to grab hold though, “ow that hurt, is that how you treat your Adoptive father” Isshin said in a pouty voice, I inwardly smile ‘knew it’  **_“WHAT!?”_ ** I heard Ichigo say “Uh, what?” I reply, Isshin didn’t know that I knew already so I had to sound like I didn’t know, make sense? “YOU’RE OFFICIALLY A KUROSAKI!” Isshin screamed at the the top of his lungs I’m pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard him, Yuzu and Karin were extremely excited and Ichigo was annoyed  **_“She was supposed to be leaving soon, and now I’m stuck with her until she dies, dammit, thanks dad”_ ** he says and walks away grumbling something “hmm, Kai Kurosaki, sounds cool; eh I guess I can grow to it, heheh, is dinner ready Yuzu?” I ask, my smile still glued to my face “Yeah it’s ready” she replied “then let’s chow down, I’m starving!” Karin stated, I chuckle “well okay then” as we all sit down and enjoy our lovely meal, too bad Ichigo’s missing out; boy did he get mad quick.

Later that night, I was lying awake in my bed thinking about events that had transpired today; when a little soul reaper walked in through the wall “hey soul reaper, HEY YOU STUPID REAPER” that got the soul reapers attention “you...you can see me?!” she asked, I facepalm “yes, I can see you quite clearly, and yes I’m spiritually aware, yes I can sense that hollow that’s right outside; all thanks to my damn… heh, brother” I reply before sitting down on my bed and staring out the window ‘who is this girl’ Rukia thought, she was quite confused, I simply grin at it “are you gonna take care of that hollow or not, I’d rather not do it myself being human and all, after all, what, oh what would the soul society say if you let a human die, hmm?” I add before turning back to the window, Rukia quickly rushed down the stairs and charged at the hollow, I laugh “does she realize that hollow is stronger than her? And her form is off compared to mine, then again maybe not; I fight weird and I’m self taught. But nobody harms my new family; watch out Hollow, here I come!” I state, before laughing and charging out my window.

I manage to kick the hollow in the mask, completely shattering it’s mask; it howled in pain before transporting itself back to Hueco Mundo, only to come right back in a little while, that or it will send one of it’s buddies. When Rukia finally got down stairs, she seemed even more confused that the hollow was nowhere in sight “It’s back-” I state, “come on you damned soul eater, I got a tasty little soul reaper here, come out, come out wherever you are.” I add, Rukia started complaining “what the heck do you think your doing, if it kills me it’s going straight for you” she complained, “hmm it’s a decently smart one too, I can’t sense it” I say, to no one in particular; and just as I say that, low and behold the hollow pops out of nowhere, clawing Rukia in the shoulder leaving a deep gash and clipping her hip as well “Damn, he is pretty clever, take out the defender and then come for the defenseless prey. Heh or your following orders of some kind, my brother did say there was something strange going on in Hueco Mundo” as I continue on my rant, the hollow charges at me, Rukia despite being injured ran straight at it slashing its mask swiftly in half, I watched as it disintegrated, and then quickly ran to Rukia to catch her from splitting her skull open on the concrete, “sorry about that soul reaper, you alright?” I ask, she gives me a look like ‘you seriously are asking me if I’m okay, when you literally just tried to feed me to a hollow’ “I’ll be alright, but I will be unable to attend to my duties being injured like this” she replies, and a man with blonde hair and a green hat walks up to us “I might can help you with that; I know that it’s illegal in the soul society, however I won’t tell” the man said, Rukia gasps “Kisuke Urahara!” she states, pff who’s this guy? “Who the hell are you supposed to be, the Riddler?!” I say aloud, he walks up to me stopping directly in front of me; I tense a little “Get. Out. Of. My. Face, mother fucker” I state; this Kisuke fellow is really annoying “well you must be Isshin newest child, you’ve got a pretty dirty mouth; but I need you to pick up miss Kuchiki for me and then you to come with me” Kisuke replied then turns around walking the other direction; I pick Rukia up and cautiously follow Kisuke. “Hopefully nothing’s gonna happen” I state, following the mad hatter down the rabbit hole.

 

_ Somewhere in the Soul Society… _

“Interesting, so he thinks he can hide the Hogyoku from me by placing it inside of Rukia; nice try Kisuke Urahara, nice try.” a voice said, “and let’s not forget about Isshin’s newest daughter, there is something very different about her, and her two friends” the voice added, another voice spoke up “so spying again huh, you’re really interested in that girl ever since you sensed her corrupted spirit energy, you’ve been non-stop spying and sending hollows to test her; well captain, it seems Kisuke Urahara has the same idea as you do; that she is most definitely not an ordinary human; and I agree that neither are her friends” the voice stated...


End file.
